The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for managing imaging tasks in a medical imaging system. More specifically it relates to a system and method for scheduling a plurality of imaging tasks in a medical imaging system for performing imaging on a subject.
Medical imaging systems with multiple imaging techniques combined in a single system are available for performing imaging on subjects. One of a kind of medical imaging system is PET-MR imaging system that allows user to simultaneously acquire PET and MR sequences leading to significant scan time reduction. The PET-MR and MR systems have user interface comprising of various user interface (UI) windows and controls. These UI windows and controls capture various kinds of patient prescription, image information, and user actions. The PET and MR imaging procedures or tasks may be performed at different imaging locations with respect to subject's body and their scan centers may be also different. In another scenario the imaging locations and the scan centers of different imaging tasks may be closer and thus these imaging tasks may be performed simultaneously. Present system enables these tasks such as MR and PET imaging tasks to be performed simultaneously. Currently the user reviews each and every imaging task and determines which of these imaging tasks can be grouped to be executed simultaneously. The grouping of the imaging tasks is performed manually by the user. For grouping the imaging tasks for example MR and PET imaging tasks, scan time needs to be manually calculated by the user which is time consuming. Once the scan time is calculated then the imaging tasks need to be made simultaneous manually. As manual grouping is performed it is prone to inaccuracy it also results in low user experience and throughput.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system for managing and scheduling imaging tasks.